The invention relates to a process for depositing a zinc oxide coating. More specifically, the invention relates to a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process for depositing a zinc oxide coating. The invention also relates to a method for forming a coated glass article and a glass article coated with a layer of zinc oxide having certain desired properties.
Zinc oxide coatings are known to be deposited on glass substrates. However, the processes known for the production of the zinc oxide coatings are limited. For example, known process for depositing zinc oxide coatings can damage coating layers previously deposited on the glass substrate. Thus, formation of zinc oxide coatings over certain coating layers is problematic or, alternatively, the layers over which the zinc oxide can be deposited are limited. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved process which is more robust than the known processes utilized for the formation of zinc oxide coatings. The resulting coated glass article would also be desirable.